Neon Pink
by Trunksblue
Summary: Scott bashing odd fic... Please Read and Review! …Poor Logan…


Disclaimer: I do not own Scott or any characters in this story; I just used them for a bit of fun. (Grins evily)

A/N: There is a lot of Scott bashing in this story… actually, this whole story is Scott bashing. So have fun!

The first thing he noticed was his pounding head, cracking open his eyes a bit he discovered the next thing, his eyes burned horribly and he was... wet. This was a hangover if he'd ever had one, which he had had before despite what anyone says. But the scary part was he didn't remember having a beer… no wait, he couldn't remember anything from this morning. He forced himself to sit up then gasped realizing that he was in a dress, but not just any ordinary dress, no this dress _had_ to be _bright _pink with _bright _yellow and green flowers. It had to of been the _ugliest _dress he had _ever _seen!

"What the hell!?" He screamed scrambling to get out of the dress.

Evil laughter echoed in his brain and he froze, the dress half over his head with one arm in the sleeve and the other gripping the bottom of the dress.

"Hello Scooter," An overly cheerful female voice smiled in his mind, he didn't have to see her to know that she was smiling, "How're we doing today?"

He pulled the dress off the rest of the way, "What did you do to me?" He growled throwing the offensive clothing to the ground.

The voice snickered and he glanced down at himself finding a very colorful display of smudged words the could no longer be read, "What is this?" He grumbled running a finger down his stomach smudging the words even further, "Lipstick!?"

"Curious?" The voice asked and he could most certainly tell that she was grinning now.

He hesitantly nodded then sat down as a barrage of memories assaulted his mind.

**_Several Hours Earlier_**

Trunksblue (That's me) had been feeling quite… bored and a tad bit antsy. Having been held up in her house with nothing to do for too long had led her to think of an evil idea, and who better to use this evil idea on than Scott? She grinned finding Scott just waking up on the fresh new Saturday morning. Using her powers of Authoress, she snapped her fingers and found herself inside Scott's body.

She grinned looking at her new self in the mirror then sauntered out into the hallway. Logan exited his room at the same time and was walking by heading to the kitchen, poor Logan had know idea of the earlier transformation.

"Hey Scooter." He grunted not quite fully awake yet.

Trunksblue grinned, thus Scott grinned, "Hey Logan, you look good this morning." He made a clicking noise and winked.

Logan froze in mid step and turned eyeing Scott as though he grew another head, "What?" He asked looking seriously disturbed.

"You heard me." Scott then lunged at Logan pulling him into a hug, "I love you." He whispered.

"Have ya lost yer mind!?" Logan shouted prying Scott's arms off himself, "Get yer hands off a me!"

Scott took a step back and feigned hurt, "Sorry." He whispered walking off, once he rounded the corner he glanced around it seeing Logan shiver and hurry off to breakfast.

Another evil grin crossed over Scott's lips, 'This is going to be more fun than I thought.' Trunksblue thought happily as she made Scott's body skip down the hall past some of the younger students.

The students gaped at Scott in silent shock before erupting into a fit of giggles and laughter. It was about an hour later when Scott emerged from one of the rooms wearing the hideous neon pink dress with the yellow and green flowers, this was just perfect. After a little more scrounging around, she managed to find several tubes of lipstick, red, pink, blue, and purple. She stuck them in the dresses pocket for later.

She found Logan in the first place she looked, the Danger Room; walking inside casually she leaned up against the far wall. Logan paused in his training and slowly looked over at Scott, who waved and smiled flirtingly. Logan looked away and left the room feeling once again, disturbed.

"Scott?" Oh crap, it was the Professor, "What on Earth are you doing?"

'Think like Scott, think like Scott." Trunksblue thought quickly as she turned to the Professor.

"I was thinking about training but changed my mind, why?"

Sure enough she felt the Professor begin to probe Scott's mind, 'Mmm Jean…' She thought trying not to grimace both physically and mentally and vomit all over the Danger Room's nice clean floor.

The Professor furrowed his eyebrows and looked extremely puzzled, "Okay," He said slowly turning his wheelchair around, "Just put my dress back when you're done."

"Yes Professor."

She suddenly felt very dirty and ran back up to Scott's room and pulled the dress off, 'I so want Scott to wake up in that dress…' She thought chewing on her bottom lip, 'Before I leave I'll put it back on him.' She nodded pleased with the idea then grabbed the lipsticks from the pockets.

She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror at Scott's chest and torso, 'Meh…' She thought setting the lipsticks down on the counter.

She picked up the red lipstick and set to work…

Logan was avoiding her, it was flaming obvious. After searching for an hour she finally found him, with Jean and Rogue, bonus!

"Logan!" Scott shouted jumping out of the bushes wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and the lipstick that covered his chest reading, 'I LOVE LOGAN!' A bunch of smiley faces and a bunch of other provocative things directed towards the man standing before him now.

All three turned red, Logan out of confusion and embarrassment, Jean out of anger and confusion, and Rogue because she was holding her breath to keep from laughing.

"I found you!" Scott squealed grabbing Logan and pulled him into another hug before he could react.

Logan shoved Scott into the pool and unsheathed his claws, "Listen here bub!" He snarled, "I don't know what's gotten in ta ya, but if ya come near me again…" He let the threat trail off as he waved his claws in the air, then he stormed off into the house.

Jean, using her telekinesis, dumped more water over Scott's head, "Asshole!" She shouted following after Logan.

"That…" Rogue broke out into laughter, "Was awesome!" She laughed following the other two into the mansion.

Climbing out of the pool, Trunksblue made her way back to Scott's room. She stood in the center still dripping wet staring down at the boxers.

'Ew… not going there.' She groaned mentally and pulled the dress on over it.

She then laid down and-

**_Present_**

Scott rubbed his temples in disdain, "I'm a dead man." He groaned flopping down on his bed.

"Let me know how that works for you." Trunksblue snickered, "Bye bye." And then she was gone leaving Scott to his own thoughts once again.

After washing excessively and dressing in clean clothes, Scott headed down to the kitchen for some lunch he was starving! As he came down the stairs Beast passed him going up.

"Hi Mr. McCoy." Scott grumbled lifting his hand in a halfhearted attempt at waving.

Beast smirked, "Hey their Scott," He winked, "Had fun last night." He grinned then continued on his way.

Scott suddenly felt very sick to his stomach.

THE END

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
